Horror's of Darkness
by Scarpaw
Summary: Summer's over and everybody's gone home now, leaving the triplets at home by themselves with their parents. Yet, everything isn't going to go dull yet. Not when Tammy starts seeing things and bad things start happening all through the house...
1. Prologue: Nightmares

Hi!!! Paw-Chan here with the prologue of **Horror's of Darkness!** Everybody clap, because Paw-chan got the prologue up so soon! And, guess what? You know how I said in the epilogue of Resurrecting that Resurrecting was 2 chapters longer than Return? Well, Resurrecting also got 20 more reviews! Talk about skipping in twos, huh? So, my plan for this story is to get it done in at least 27 chapters, according to the little CHAPTER thing underneath this story's summary before you get to this part, and get at least 97 reviews, and Paw-Chan wants her readers to help! Can you guys help me with that? I hope so!

And, I'm glad that you guys like the name for Jesse and Tammy's pairing. I think of it as kinda cute. ^___^

Pairings for the story go as follows so far:

**Fianceshipping**

**Fairyshipping**

**AtticusxTabby**

If you guys have an idea of what to call Atticus and Tabby's pairing, please tell me! I'm open to any ideas! ^_^ Now, read the prologue and cue your dark music!

Oh, and I'm going to put this as _**T**_ to begin with, but if someone tells me to move it up, or I deem it needs to be moved up, it will go to_** M**_, just so you know.

Now you cue your dark music and for the weak of stomachs, have your puke buckets ready and read the prologue for sweet Paw-chan!

**Disclaimer: Only own idea, OC's, plot, and the name **_**Fairyshipping**_

**Prologue**

It's been one week since the gang split ways for the rest of the summer, and right now, everything was okay in the Yuki household. Their parents didn't find out anything that had gone on during their absence- all they had seen were the photos that Tammy had thrown rapidly into a scrapbook, embarrassing and not alike. And, of course, Jaden had slipped in one of the pictures _**he**_ had taken of his little sister and his best friend kissing, which earned Jaden a death threat and near murder attempt by said little sister.

So, really, in all honesty, there was nothing new.

Right now, we skip over to our youngest Yuki, Tammy, where she lies in bed, sleeping. Let's find out what she's dreaming about, shall we?

"_Atta boy!" One of the kids cheered once Jesse and Tammy stopped kissing, both of their faces red. The new couple glared at Atticus who immediately gave a large smile and side stepped behind Tabby. Tabby glared, and pushed Atticus playfully._

"_I am not covering for you," She smiled, and pushed Atticus towards the two. He laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly._

"_Uh… sorry?" Atticus said, apology sounding more like a question than a statement. Tammy and Jesse laughed, eliciting laughs from the others. Tammy turned back to look at Jesse, and Jesse turned back. She stood on her tip toes again to give Jesse one last kiss goodbye, but jumped, and tried to back away from him, finding herself unable to, frozen with fear._

_Jesse had started bleeding from every orifice on his body blood draining everywhere and anywhere, splattering all over her face, and his left eye was hanging out of its socket, staring at Tammy. The right side of his face was empty of any and all flesh, showing only the skull underneath along with various levels of decay. His hair started to fall out clump by clump as if he had been exposed to radiation, and his left eye fell completely out of the socket._

_Tammy watched, horrified, as Jesse's right eye shriveled up and hung limply in his eye socket while the left side of his face slowly melted. His body slowly shriveled up until his skin was just hanging on his skeleton like his skin was too big for his body. Tammy cringed as Jesse lifted his hand to put it on her shoulder and the hand fell off of his arm, tearing through the skin._

_Tammy backed away from Jesse and Jesse turned his head to the side, head just a skull, as if asking if something was wrong._

_Tammy let out and ear piercing scream of terror as Jesse's head fell off of his shoulders and the body less head started laughed._

_She started screaming even louder as she saw that everybody else was just a decaying skull, laughing like there had been just some big huge joke told that she didn't get._

_Suddenly, her body was being shaken as if somebody was trying to wake her up as she continued to scream bloody murder. Nothing was able to deter her from her screams of horror and fright._

"Tammy! Wake Up!" Jaden shook his sister, trying to get her to wake up and stop screaming. It was midnight on the dot, and Tammy had just started screaming for (seemingly) no reason. And, it was only Tabby and him as well as Tammy home.

"Tammy!" Jaden cried, shaking his sister harder, half on her bed, trying to get her to wake up. Tabby rolled her eyes and walked over to her screaming little sister.

"Move Jaden." She ordered and Jaden obeyed, slipping off of the bed waiting for whatever Tabby was about to do.

"What are you going to do?" Jaden asked Tabby, and got his response not even five seconds after he asked, Tabby bitch slapping Tammy across the face. Tammy's screams came to an abrupt stop, and her eyes forced their way open and she blinked before staring at her siblings slightly frightened, as if she was afraid something was going to happen to them. She absently rubbed her cheek, not knowing what was going on.

"Tammy," Jaden said, repositioning himself half on his sisters bed. "Are you okay?" Tammy's eyes looked up at him, full of fresh fear and terror.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jaden asked, putting his hand to cover his sisters, nearly jumping when she yanked her hand away. What had Tammy so shook up?

"We're not going to hurt you," Jaden tried again. "What happened?" Tammy shivered in fear, and Tabby watched her as if she was some interesting specimen. Tabby suspected something, but what?

"Tammy we don't want to hurt you," Jaden pressed. "We just want to know what happened, so we can help you. Okay?" Jaden's tone was calm, like he had dealt with ear piercing screams of bloody murder at midnight all the time. Not close, but he had dealt with little kids. Jaden used to babysit kids in the neighborhood before he went to Duel Academy, all the kids he babysat almost always having at least one nightmare. And really, that didn't change when he started going to Duel Academy, because of Syrus.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Jaden asked when Tammy kept her lips sealed shut evermore.

"Tammy, please," Jaden was concerned. What had his sister acting like this? "We just want to help."

Tammy continued to shake, trying to get the repulsive image out of her head. It was so frightening, so scary! She didn't like it one bit!

"Well, if she's not going to talk," Tabby said. "I'm going back to bed." Tabby turned around and headed for the bedroom door, and was about to go through when her sister spoke.

"Laughing." Was the quick word, so quick that Tabby and Jaden almost missed it.

"What?" Jaden asked his sister, watching her with worry filled eyes as she continued to shake in fright.

"Laughing." She repeated. She shivered, and looked up and Tabby, then to Jaden, her eyes never lingering on one for too long.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked Tammy gently, moving her head so she was only looking at him.

"You…" Tammy shivered.

"You were laughing."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

O.o Ooookkkkaaayyyy... Going on then! Did you guys like it? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? So-so? Tell me what you think!

And, if you have any idea at all as to what Atticus and Tabby's pairing should be called or if this should be moved up to **_M_**, let me know!

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-chan Signing Out~~

PS- I was actually EATING when I wrote this chapter. Frightening, no?


	2. Grand Mal Seizure

Hey, Paw-Chan's back with the first official chapter of **Horror's of Darkness!** And yes, Paw-Chan did move it up to M because og how graphic it is going to be. Now, please read the chapter! ^_________^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 1**

Jaden spared a glance over towards his youngest sister. She was up, but it looked like she hadn't slept a wink since she woke up screaming at midnight. And something still bothered him.

What had Tammy meant when she had said, 'You were laughing'. She made it seem like it was a really bad thing, but really, what was so bad about laughing? He laughed all the time and she hadn't been freaked out by it before. What was different this time?

Tammy yawned, and Jaden saw his sisters' eyes slowly slip shut. Yet, just when Jaden thought she was about to fall asleep into her cereal, her eyelids snapped open so fast that he would've missed the action had he not been paying so close attention to her. Really, what had his little sister so frightened that she didn't want to go to sleep?

Jaden gave a troubled sigh and stuck a spoonful of cereal into his mouth as his cheek rested on the opposite hand his spoon was in. He watched as Tammy left the breakfast table, leaving her bowl of cereal on the table, untouched. Not that he could really blame her, I mean, not even he would eat cereal covered in orange juice.

He watched as Tammy scurried out of the kitchen and heard her as she went upstairs. Letting loose another sigh, he picked up his half-eaten bowl of cereal and Tammy's uneaten bowl and took them over to the sink. He ignored Tabby's look of disapproval and emptied the bowls.

"I'm worried about her too," Tabby's voice jerked Jaden out of his thoughts, and he jumped when he realized his sister was right next to him.

"I never said you weren't," Jaden defended himself, setting his and Tammy's bowls into the dishwasher.

"I realize that," Tabby sighed. "It's just that if you smother her and try and get her to open up right away, she never will. It'd be better if we wait for her to come to us on her own."

Yet Jaden knew as Tabby started up the dishwasher and he made his way back to his bedroom, that Tammy would never come to them on her own.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tammy sighed as she made her way down the streets of Domino City. There was really nothing to do. Not since everybody else left. Sure, she kept in contact with each other, and Jesse called her every day, but it just wasn't the _same_. She missed all the fun they had when they were together- if they could really call the chaos that happened fun.

Tammy let out a yawn as she sat down on a bench as she entered the park. She was really tired. No matter how hard she had tried last night, her body would not let her go back to sleep. But, then again, she was unsure if her mind would have been able to go to sleep last night even if her body had let her.

"_**You seem upset,**_" A voice said, and Tammy's head jerked up and she saw a man wearing a black trench coat with black pants and boats as well as a black hat covering part of his face.

Tammy stiffened, and got off of the bench just as the man said, "_May I sit here?_" What scared her even more was when somebody replied.

"_**Uh… sure.**_" It was a girl that looked exactly like her sitting where she had just been. The only difference was she was wearing an old fashioned dress that was a plain baby blue.

"_**What's wrong?**_" The man asked, and Tammy felt her heart leap to her throat. She recognized that voice! It was…

"_**N-nothing,**_" The Tammy look alike said, her voice trembling. The real Tammy could see tears threatening to spill from the look-alike's eyes.

"_**Are you sure?**_" The man spoke again, and Tammy knew for sure that this was who she thought it was.

"_**Yes… No… Maybe… Oh, I don't know!**_" The girl started openly crying. "_**Oh, I'm just so confused! My parents want me to marry this total bastard! And I have no idea of what to tell my best friend!**_" Tammy took a step back just as her cell phone started vibrating.

"H-hello?" Tammy said into her phone. She hadn't bothered checking her caller id, she was so shaken up.

"_Tammy, it's Jesse._" Jesse's voice echoed over phone, Tammy half paying attention to him, half paying attention to what was going on in front of her.

"H-hi J-Jesse," Tammy said, her voice shivering as she watched the scene go on before her.

"_Is there something wrong Tammy?_" Jesse asked. "_You seem upset._" Tammy felt her heart jump back to her throat. That's what that man had said…

"_Tammy?_" Jesse's voice echoed through her phone. "_Tammy, are you still there? Tammy!_"

"_**No! Get away from me you bastard!**_" The Tammy look alike was screaming. "_**Stay away from me!**_"

Tammy felt her body start to shake and she started to feel faint.

"J-Jesse," Tammy's voice came over the phone to Jesse, slightly making him calm down. Nothing bad had happened to her. Yet.

"Jesse," Tammy said to her boyfriend over the phone before he could say anything. "Hang up and c-call my brother. T-tell him I'm a-at the park."

"_Tammy? Tammy, what's going on?_" Tammy was vaguely aware of her boyfriends' panicked tone, but she pushed it away. She knew what was going to happen to her next.

She pressed the 'End Call' button on her cell phone and had just barely shut it when she started seizing. She collapsed to the ground, her cell phone falling to the ground. The phone rattled on the ground as it said to the owner, 'pick me up, someone's calling!' The phone vibrated over and over as Tammy seized on the ground.

The person calling her finally gave up trying to get a hold of her.

Meanwhile, a couple taking their morning stroll through the quiet park stumbled upon a girl having a Grand Mal Seizure and dialed 9-1-1.

What a nice way to start the day, huh?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yayz!!! Jesse was in the chapter!! ^_^ Yet, something bad happened to Tammy. If anybody can tell me, specifically, what's wrong with her, they'll get a cookie and a chapter dedication!!

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think! Oh, and if you have any ideas of what Tabby and Atticus' pairing could be called, please let me know, I'm still taking ideas!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
